The Motions
by badflinggoodgirl
Summary: Stefan, dead at the hand of old Friends Elena is left heartsick and numb. Damon is there to help? Really? He's hurting just as much as elena, if not more, cause its his fault his baby brother is dead, he has to pull himself together to help Elena, right?
1. Finding Out

**December 6th, 2011, 6:15 pm. **

Elena sighed and dropped her black messenger bag on the polished wood floors of her bedroom.

They gleamed under the golden light of her lamp. Kicking off her shoes she padded over to the window seat, plopping down on the plush cushion. It was dark outside even though it was only six, large tufts of snow blew across the tops of the trees.

The tire swing jerked back and forth in the blizzard. It had been hell getting home from the grill; she hated driving in these conditions. Elena fixed her dark brown eyes on the tops of the black oak trees that lined her home. The gentle rhythm of the waving branches was calming… the shrill ringing of her cell phone, wasn't.

She scrambled on her hands and knees to reach it. Breathless she answered; "Hello?" there was a pause, not even as much as a breath. "Hello?" she repeated, agitated. "Elena?" came a frantic voice it was Damon.

"Damon? What do you want?" this time there was a strange screeching sound.

She winced, what was that? A car? "Elena! Hurry please!"

Elena halted, her breathing stopped, she stopped reaching for the bathroom door.

Damon sounded frightened, terrified, when did he ever sound like that? There was a slamming of a car door; Elena listened intently. "Oh god!" he cried. He was crying… she could make out the faint sound of pained sobs. Elena felt all the blood drain from her face, she imagined if she looked in the mirror she would be as white as the snow that whistled around her.

Elena felt tears dot her eyes, if Damon was crying… then _something_ was seriously wrong. She found her voice.

"Damon, listen to me! What is happening? Are you okay?" she pronounced every syllable carefully and as loud as she could, even though she knew if she'd whispered it from across the room he would have heard her. He drew in a deep breath, it sounded labored. "Damon? Are you okay? Are you hurt?" he took another breath, this Time it was choked off by a sob, she clutched the phone closer to her ear.

Her hands shaking she heard the words. "Its Stefan."

Elena's lower "lip quivered, her stomach dropped, she didn't want to hear this, no…Please, _not this._

"He…He's… They…they killed him."

* * *

**December 6th, 2011, 5:15 pm.**

Elena sighed, "Damon! Stop! Come on!" God dammit, she thought bitterly...

Why did she have to babysit a 170 year old vampire. Stefan. That's why.. he was away. The elusive, "away" she had absolutely NO idea where he was... let alone what he was doing.. Meanwhile, damon was eye sexing every girl they passed, Elena suspected it was just to piss her off, but she really didn't have any facts to prove it.

At the moment, it was a pretty blonde, who was completely mesmerized by him. "I will leave your stupid vampire butt if you do not come on right now." she whispered, knowing he could hear her. His head whipped around and he grinned.

Elena groaned and got into her car, she saw him bid the girl goodbye and run towards the car just as Elena started it up.

They drove in silence for a few minutes before her anger boiled over.

"your unbelievable, you know that? you'll never change." she fumed.

He laughed and threw his dark head back, "Oh elena, i was just having some good clean fun.." She whipped her head towards his, "Good clean fun?" shaking her head she sped up, weaving through the winding streets towards the boarding house. "You don't even know what that means..Damon."

Elena pulled into the driveway, and switched off her car, turning to him. He smirked, she opened her mouth to say something else, but there was a fast rapping on the window, Elena jumped and whirled around, Caroline stood outside, her eyes wide.

Elena rolled down the window.

"What?" she asked a little sharply. Caroline didn't seem to notice..

She just waved them in quickly. Elena looked to Damon, her brow curled in confusion, he shrugged and followed Caroline in.

Elena sighed and followed suit. "What is it?" she asked as she entered the large living room.

Caroline flung a letter out at her, "Look."

Elena opened it quickly and read..

_Dear Elena, _

_Stefan's told me quite a bit about you, he was all to kind to.. lend me your address.. Please, if you would be so kind as too meet me at the corner of Smith and Weston at 6 O'clock. Oh, and come alone.. I so look forward to meeting you. _

_Sincerely, A friend. _

Elena scoffed and dropped the letter onto the couch, she looked up at Caroline and Damon. "What is this?"

Caroline bit her lip nervously. Then she crossed the room and picked up another piece paper.

She carried to Elena and handed it out, "Caroline?"

"Just, look Elena.."

Elena paused and looked around at everything, she began to become nervous herself.

Damon was watching her intently.

She reached for the paper and turned it over, it was a picture.. Of Stefan.

Elena felt her knee's give out, she fell into someone's arms. Stefan, oh god.. He was sprawled out onto a dirt floor, his skin matched the day when she pulled him from the vervain well... Red and Bloody, his hair torn and burnt.

She choked out a sob and dropped the picture, it fluttered to the ground.

Damon snatched it up, letting Elena fall to the ground, she landed with a thud and then the tears came.

"Oh god.." damon hissed as she sobbed.

Then suddenly she was standing against damons chest, his strong arms around her, "Listen to me Elena" he whispered holding her cheeks.

She looked up at him through blurry eyes. "I will get him, he'll be okay, i swear to you. Im going right now.." then he wasn't addressing her, "Caroline drop her off at home, but stay outside, and keep watch, no one enters, unless they live there. Got it?"

Caroline nodded quickly and took elena into her arms. Then she saw Damons receding figure. "NO!" she shouted, "Damon! They'll kill you too!"

He turned, still clutching the picture, "the hell they will elena."

Then he was gone, only the crumpled picture of stefan left.

Elena let Caroline carry her to her car, not knowing if she'd ever see either of the Salvatore Brothers again.

* * *

**THANKS FOR READING! Okay, i know it was short-ish. But i would love it if you would review and give me your thoughts.. who do you think the "Friend" is? This story is a little unplanned, i don't really know whats going to happen, so please if you like it, then give me ideas. Thanks3**


	2. ReNegotiating

**Hey guys, i want to thank a few people, the 6 users that alerted my story, and the 2 that favorited it, also, Wicked R was my first review! Thanks! :) **

**So this chapter is a bit longer.. Hope you enjoy! **

* * *

December 6th, 2011, 5:20 pm

It had been only five minutes and Elena was already speeding down the highway to Damon.

Wet, hot tears streamed down her face. She was surprised she could even see the road. It stretched long and desolate ahead of her. She sucked in a sharp pained sob and gripped the wheel tighter. Then suddenly she could see him, kneeling over something.

Elena screeched to a stop and before the car could even come to a full halt she was out and sprinting to Damon.

He looked up at her, his eyes red with ever flowing tears. They stared at each other, quiet. Elena's eyes moved down to the body at his feet. If you could even call it a body, Stefan. Her Stefan… been reduced to a pile of ashes and clothing.

A small ring sat on top; it glistened in the sunset.

She toppled over; tears flowed. They were quiet, but they covered her face.

Damon knelt beside her, his eyes on the ground; she saw a single tear tumble from his eye and onto the pavement. It was then that Elena had a glimmer of hope.

She slowly lifted her head and spoke in a cracked voice.

"What… what if its not him…"

Damon was shaking his head as she spoke.

"It is."

Elena sighed, "Damon… its just a pile of ashes. It could be anything; they could have taken his ring Damon! He could still be out there!" her chest filled with hope, only to be crushed by his words, "Elena" his head rose, blue eyes meeting hers.

"I know what my brothers ashes would smell like…" he paused.

"You forget… were vampires. We can smell things that others can't. Like I can smell the shampoo that he used, the pages of the last book he read…"

Damon's voice turned into a whimper and he broke down.

Elena hadn't ever seen Damon cry. Not like this, he cried with such agony and devotion that you might think it was his job, to be a professional crier.

She wrapped an arm around him. Hefting the vampire to his feet, "Elena no." he whispered. She shook her head, "Were not staying here Damon. You can't stay here… _I can't stay here." _She said stiffly.

Damon didn't argue with her, he just closed his eyes letting a few tears escape the confines of his eyes.

They fluttered down his cheeks. Elena reached up to wipe them away.

She turned back to Stefan, or what was left of him and let go of Damon, kneeling once again by his ashes.

Her white hand reached for the heap, her shaking fingers closed around the ring, she stood and reached behind her neck, unclasping her necklace.

Elena let the ring drop onto the chain; it clinked with her vervain pendent.

She clenched her eyes shut and kissed the ring. Then she knew what Damon was talking about, he could smell Stefan... Well she could taste him. Feel him, the way his lips closed around hers, his incredibly strong arms gently lifting her into his equally strong embrace.

"Goodbye my love." she whispered.

Elena let the ring fall against her chest, she let her arm wrap around Damons waist, helping him back to the car, she let herself take care of him, and she let herself begin to ache.

December 6th, 2011, 3:00am.

Stefan closed his green eyes and smiled.

He could remember her, her face, her eyes, the way she laughed when he kissed her neck.

He could remember Elena.

That was the only thing keeping him from killing everyone in this place. Well, that and he were trapped. He stood from the wooden chair he'd been confined too. His eyes scanned the small dark room they had placed him in.

He'd been stupid. Incredibly stupid, going after Klaus himself... what had he been thinking?

Although he didn't guess Damon could have been any help, they had grossly underestimated Klaus...

Stefan hadn't even fought him yet, and he'd been captured and had his ring snatched away. He growled and slammed his fist against the wall, "god _dammit!" _his voice echoed throughout the building.

Then, the door opened.

Stefan whirled around and saw a tall blonde vampire hop over the small vervain mote that surrounded the door.

"Klaus."

The vampire smiled when Stefan snarled his name. He stuck out his hand in a greeting; Stefan just stared at his hand.

"Very well then. I can understand why you would be a bit perturbed. Stefan frowned at the man and shook his head.

"I am trying to kill you Elena after all."

At that, Stefan rushed towards the man; his lips curled back over strong pointed canine teeth.

Klaus intercepted him, with one swipe of his hand knocking Stefan to the ground.

He groaned and rolled over onto his stomach. Klaus's foot was planted on the small of Stefans back, his face in the dirt.

"Excuse me, _Going_ to kill your Elena." he laughed sharply and removed his boot. Stefan was up in a flash.

This time he was calmer, he knew he would get nothing if he were fighting Klaus _that_ was a suicide mission.

Stefan clasped his hands together, and spoke quietly. "I have come to re-negotiate."

Klaus laughed, his boots plodding against the dirt floor.

"_You_ have come to _re-negotiate _have you?" he smiled kindly at Stefan, walking slowly towards a row of curtains that he pulled down revealing a floor length window.

The moon cast shadows against the forest beyond.

Stefan grew cold looking at the trees sway in the wind.

Klaus hopped over the moat once again, standing in the threshold, gripping the curtains, he grinned.

"Lets see how well you _re-_negotiate in the morning?" and with that, he was gone.

The door slamming behind him, leaving Stefan to his thoughts, to his devices… to his death.

* * *

**oh snap. review please, i'll love you FOREVER. im serious. 3**


	3. Waking Up

**Okay, people. I can see that 216 people have read my story! and only 2 reviews? NOT COOL. please please please review, it makes me want to write better and more! Even if you hate it, tell me why! maybe i can make you like it! (: **

* * *

December 7th 2011, 6:15am.

Elena's eyes fluttered open and she yawned. For a moment she felt good, she'd gotten a goodnights sleep in a comfortable bed. Stefan's bed, then…

Well, then she remembered.

The imaginable sadness overcame her, it was like a weight that weighed twice your size, and she felt empty too somehow. Her hand flew to her chest; she took a shaky breath and sat up.

Stefan's gone, _gone._

It didn't sound right, so she said it out loud. "Stefan's gone."

Her eyes widened, her nose burned.

The next thing she knew she was in an all out breakdown.

The covers pulled up to her chin, her white fingers tugging at her dark hair, sobs that could have been mistaken for screams coming from her lips.

"Come back please, please god please, come back to me, I…. I love you. Stefan, please."

The words dripped from her lips as water, and hit the ground as tears…

December 7th 2011, 4:00am.

Damon stared at the fire, its hungry flames licked at the sides of the blackened walls.

Out of all the feelings he could be feeling, Damon was confused. As confused as he'd ever been, he had an endless amount questions. Who killed Stefan? What was he up to? What had been so bad that he had to keep it from his _brother?_

Granted they didn't have the _best_ relationship… But when there was a problem, Stefan always told him. Unless the problem had been him? Damon dismissed the thought and stood, endless questions and only three he would definitively answer.

Had he slept?

No.

Had he fed?

No.

Had he cried?

Like he never had before.

Damon walked towards the large staircase and began to climb.

It was harder than usual. Everything was harder, breathing… Living.

He heard Elena's small snores through Stefan's closed door. _At least one of us is getting some sleep._

He thought opening the door.

It was warm, the presence of a human always made rooms warmer. Damon crossed the wood floor, careful not to wake her; he knew this would be harder for her than it was for him.

He'd already lost his brother, twice.

_Third times the charm, _he thought bitterly.

Elena was tangled in the sheets, her head slightly hanging off the bed; he let a smile creep onto his face. Placing her head back onto the dark pillow he leaned down and placed a smooth kiss on her soft cheek.

She stirred and he rushed out the room, quickly closing the door, and listening.

She yawned and fell back asleep. With a heavy sigh he walked towards his room, flicking off the lamp, he threw himself into bed.

He hadn't slept here since rose… died.

It still smelled like her.

He fell asleep with two things, tears in his sapphire eyes and a promise, a promise to take care of Elena, to keep her safe no matter what, because he didn't think he could lose her too.

* * *

**Thanks for reading! Hope you enjoyed! :) **


End file.
